Star wars hunt of the Predators
by Doc fossil
Summary: What if the super-predators took a clone defect now mercenary and ahsoka tano to The game reserve
1. chapter 1 waking in the unknown

Chapter 1 waking in the unknown

 _What's going on? Why does it feel like I'm falling?_ Ahsoka thought as she feels the cold air brushing against her face and body.

She begins to open her eyes slowly, her eyes widened in shock revealing that she is falling straight towards a dense tropical jungle below her. She has no idea she ended up here or where she fell from. All she knew was that she needed to save herself.

She then feels something attached to her back and knew it was some kind of parachute. She tried to activate it but with no such luck. It began making noises the closer she got to the jungle and the chute opened stopping her from falling to her death.

She sighed in relief, until she feels it detach from the pack once they got to the trees.

She grabbed a hold of a branch the moment the chute detached. Ahsoka let go of the branch and landed on the ground, Ashoka looked around taking in her shoundings she could tell this planet was a jungle but none she has been too, " _where am i, what is this place, how did I get here,_

 _why can't I remember anything"_

When suddenly a loud fud was heard behind her she turned around to see another parachute on the ground.

She hear's groaning and a trandoshan appeared with his left hand touching his head while his left hand was holding a Trandoshan blaster with a trandoshan hunting rifle slung over his back he had green scales with red eyes. he wore brownish hunting fatigues with a bandolier wrapped around his body.

Ahsoka used the force to pull his blaster out of his hand and pushed him against a tree, "I should have known it you that brought me hear and don't play dump I know that you kind takes other sentient life to hunt for sport, I know because your kind once took me" she shouted at him

He eyed her for a moment and finally answered "first of all I don't hunt Jedi, second if I did and I did take you then how come you still have your lightsabers and your comlink huh"

She froze at that she forgot last time she was taken they took her lightsabers away and they destroyed her comlink, she then just set him down slowly. "Okay so if your not behind it then who is? and what do I call you?" she asked

The trandoshan walked over and picked up his blaster off the ground making sure it still worked

"Call me Gorgon"

 **All right everyone as you know i'm doc fossil and this is my first crossover story**

 **I know this chapter was bit short but I'm new at this so yeah,**

 **Gorgon the trandoshan if you must know looks a lot like Smug and Goron from Star**

 **Wars the clone wars "Padawan lost" and "Wookie hunt"**

 **So let me know what you think in the comments**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the others

Chapter 2 confronting arrivals

Ahsoka just stood and looked at the trandoshan you revealed his name as Gorgon while he took hold of his blaster and started walking

Towards a clearing. "hey hold up" she said to him Gorgon who acted like he didn't hear her

She walks towards him grabs his shoulder only for him to push her against a tree and take a fighting stance with hissing at her.

Ahsoka took up a stance only for them both to take cover from rapid plasma blasts coming from the jungle.

Gorgon quickly took cover and set his blaster to kill, "Single shooter" he said looking toward where the shots originated from, "How do you know?" Ahsoka replied as she turned on one of her lightsabers, Ahsoka looked towards the blasts and saw that they stopped for two minutes then began again "okay you take the left I'll take the right".

She told Gorgon only for him to hiss back at her. "I don't take orders from you torgruta" he replied as he went stayed hidden in the bush and snuck over to where the shooter was hidding Ahsoka groans in frustration

"Stinking trandoshans" she uttered to herself she then turned left and went towards the shooter open closer inspection the shooter was revealed to be a clone trooper armed with a rotary cannon blaster, he wore a Kama with two DC-17 Hand Blasters in the holsters, he wore phase 2 212th clone battalion Armor with the word Clankers written in Aurebesh on the side of his helmet. He stopped firing for a second to reload, Ahsoka quickly moved in on him and came into his view "Commander Tano?" he asked confused "trooper stand down" she told him "Yes commander" he replied standing up as Gorgon appeared out of the bush looking confused.

"Trooper identification" Ahsoka told the clone "CS-23-1219, Rattler mame" he replied looking at her "what's the last thing you remember Rattler?" She asked him "The war I was on umbara, when I got cut off from my unit, then they're was a light and I wake up and I was-" "Falling" he was cut off when Gorgon finished his sentence for him such their surprise. "Same thing I was on Scarif then there was light and everything goes black" Gorgon said. Rattler looked up towards the greenery of the jungle and asked "any clues on where we are"

The trandoshan looked towards his left and said "maybe he knows?" Causing both ahsoka and Rattler to looked towards where he was looking and sees a clone Commando with several armour parts dented and scratched, he was holding a DC-17 blaster rifle aiming towards all three of them "you mind putting the blaster down soldier" Rattler said.

The Clone Commando just kept aiming at them but didn't shoot, "I've never seen this jungle and I've been to most planets with them" he said to them taking his finger of the trigger, Gorgon took a step forward and said "you think it's Felucia maybe Kashyyyk" He said to him put in his left hand, "plant life is all wrong, and the terrain isn't close to resemble it, the commando answered "could be Trandosha, I saw more parachutes drop".

Ahsoka stood up from nealing and said "can you lead the way?"

The Commando got up, looked at them and said "Why"

Ahsoka put her left hand on her hip and held her lightsaber in her right

"So I can find out who dropped me of on this planet".

 **1 hour later**

"You remember a being dropped off" the commando asked ahsoka as they marched through the jungle

With Gorgon leading front The commando right behind him with ahsoka and Rattler taking up the rear.

"No you" she responded

"I woke up in free fall" he said as turned over his shoulder to look at her

"Same here" she said stepping over a fallen tree

"You served with the 501st?" he aksed her

"Yeah who fought with us?" Ahsoke asked

"Not exactly" the Commando responded

 **Hey guys sorry for the short chapter and the bad update last time just been a bit busy and lazy lately**


End file.
